Sleeping in the seated position is difficult for most people. There are occasions where and reasons why people desire rest and sleep but are unable to avoid the seated position, for example when the person is on an airplane, in a wheelchair, or at an office desk. Also, some people cannot sleep in bed due to back pain or other physical issues. The airline industry has attempted to address this issue by allowing passengers to recline in their seats. However, most economy and business class seats do not recline more than 35 degrees, which most people still find uncomfortable.
Many devices have been conceived and created to address this problem. However, none have solved this problem to a satisfying degree. Existing headrests, backrests, and bodyrest devices designed to be used while seated in the upright position (e.g., neck pillows, sleep aids and the like), can support, decrease pressure and reduce strain on the neck or back, but not both simultaneously. Thus comfort for the user is never fully realized. For example, neck pillows and neck supports are placed behind or next to the user. While such devices take the pressure off the neck, there is still considerable discomfort and strain on the back because the user is forced to hold herself upright by using other muscles. Backrests can reduce pressure from certain muscle groups in the back. However, the user is still required to hold himself upright using other muscle groups. Also, pressure and strain remain on the neck because the neck is not supported. Moreover, if the user does manage to fall asleep using a backrest, the user's head often tilts forward causing the person to wake up.
Some headrests can be used while the user leans forward (e.g., on an airplane tray table). However, such headrests are deficient in several aspects. For example, some of these headrests lack an opening for breathing so the user must turn her head to the side. This causes strain on and discomfort of the neck because the neck bears most of the pressure and weight. Also, the headrests do not support the user's upper body so must use certain back muscles to partially support the torso so that the neck does not bear all of the weight and pressure. Furthermore they are not adjustable in height or angle so users of different heights are not accommodated and proper alignment of the back and neck is not achieved. Also, there is no existing sleep or rest aid that allows the user to lean in a face-down, forward leaning position that is not only adjustable in height and in angle but is also collapsible and portable so that the user can easily transport and carry the device while traveling.
An example of an existing headrest that includes some or all of these deficiencies is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,431 (“the '431 patent”), titled “Angle-Adjustable Tabletop Personal Support Apparatus.” This headrest is designed to support a user's head and upper body while the user is having an upper-body massage. One deficiency in this headrest is that its bulky cushions (e.g., formed of stuffed foam) increase the form factor of the headrest and make its portability difficult or impossible. However, the bulky cushions are an important component of the headrest because they provide comfort to the user even though the adjustability of the headrest is limited.
In addition, people with respiratory illnesses such as chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (there are approximately 3 million cases in the US per year) are frequently prescribed by doctors and physical therapists to rest in the supported forward-leaning position as an adjunct to medical treatment when breathing becomes difficult. Resting in such a lean forward position optimizes the mechanics of respiration by easing the work of the chest muscles and engaging the diaphragm allowing people to breath easier and deeper. People with certain back problems and pain such as those with herniated discs and pregnant women are also frequently prescribed by doctors to rest in the supported forward-leaning position to ease back pain. People who have herniated discs find both lying down and sitting up to be painful. The only way for people with herniated discs to get comfortable is to rest in the supported forward-leaning position because this position expands the spine easing pressure of the discs of the spine against the nerves and cartilage that are between and close to the discs. In addition, it is difficult for some people with muscular dystrophy to sit upright for long periods of time due to weakened back and neck muscles. Lying down or resting in the supported lean forward position is the only way to ease the pressure on the back and neck muscles. Some people with the conditions mentioned above are in so much pain that they must have access to places that they can rest in the forward leaning position often and for long periods of time making it difficult for them to leave their home and for them to work and be productive. Currently there is no device that is lightweight, portable and collapsible that allows people to rest in the supported lean forward position to relieve their pain symptoms when they are out of the home and when they are in the home they must resort to rest leaning forward against a pillow placed on a table or desk or sit backwards in a chair and lean against the back of the chair which is not ideal or comfortable. Others must purchase a costly and cumbersome forward leaning massage chair.